


Waitingirl

by Tangiers



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Depression, F/F, F/M, Healthy Relationships, Multi, Past Rape/Non-con, Stockholm Syndrome, Strained Friendships, Taro Is Very Bitter, Unhealthy Relationships, but can you blame him?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 22:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17568722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tangiers/pseuds/Tangiers
Summary: Sequel to Papergirl. (Sad Ending).Upon the release of Yamada Taro from prison, a new plan comes to fruition, involving his old friends. Except, Info-chan isn't the one pulling the strings this time...





	Waitingirl

**Author's Note:**

> HI EVERYONE  
> I'M BACK  
> IT'S BEEN LITERALLY AGES, AND I PROMISE THERE IS A REASON FOR IT  
> (my old laptop had a meltdown and died, and it took... a surpisingly long time to get the files off it but, chapter 1 has been floating around on my new laptop, unpublished for quite a while, no real clue why. So I decided to finally publish it). (Also, although, school thinks it's hilarious to eat 90% of my spare time, I am DETERMINED to finish this series! I've left you guys waiting long enough!)  
> Anyway I'm really, really sorry for being gone for like 100000 years, but I hope you enjoy the first chapter of Waitingirl!
> 
> HEADS UP: THIS IS THE SEQUEL TO PAPERGIRL, YOU SHOULD DEFINITELY GO READ PAPERGIRL BEFORE YOU READ THIS, OR NOTHING WILL MAKE ANY SENSE.

_Click._

She’s smiling to herself as she rifles through a messy stack of papers.

Her glasses are adjusted every moment or so, before she finally stops. The space she was stood in was packed – boxes, papers, wires, all littering the ground.

She runs a hand through her hair, laughing quietly to herself.

_Snap._

The moment freezes, catching the red-eyed girl in the act as she picks up her ringing phone. It sounds normal – _innocent_ – enough.

The ringtone’s a generic pop song, the phone boasting a bright pink case.

They laugh as they listen, and adjust the camera. This girl was anything but normal.

But she doesn’t notice – she huffs when she sees who’s calling.

The smile slips from her face, one hand reaching upwards to run through her hair.

After a moment of hesitation, she picks up the call. She falls silent, nodding solemnly at the words of the person on the other line.

“Masuta and Aishi? Yes, I know.” She’s murmuring as her grip on her hair tightens.

A lock of red hair twists around her pointer finger, as she bites her lip.

“I let it happen, yeah.”

There’s another voice on the other side of the line the camera can’t pick up.

A brief silence lingers in the room as she listens, growing more and more agitated by the minute.

“You sound angry.” Yet her voice is detached, emotionless. She’s drumming her fingers against the table, no longer playing with her hair. A sigh shakes her frame as she leans back slightly in her chair.

The long pause on the other line fills the air with tension. Her mouth sets into a straight line, but she keeps listening.

“You sound angry.” She repeats herself. Then, she sighs.

“I know, I know. Not an ideal situation. Look, Aishi isn’t doing too hot right now.”

Something flickers in her red eyes. Guilt? Pity? The operator’s hands fiddle with the camera, trying to zoom in on the girl’s expression.

It’s gone as soon as it appeared.

She sighs again, reaching out for a pen. As she brushes the pen with her fingertips, the voice over the phone seems to be speaking. She doesn’t seem to be listening.

The camera’s operator notices her tense as she loosens her grasp on the pen. It rolls on the table as she finds herself absentmindedly – nervously – scratching her face.

Her eyes widen for a second, as her mask of indifference slips away.

“I’ll have to look into it later. There are more important things-”

She’s cut off, placing the phone on the white, pristine desk. The voice carries over the phone, now on speaker as she continues searching her room, occasionally throwing comments back at the speaker.

_Click._

_“You’re not going to let him get away with it, are you?”_

She’s turning back to her phone, rolling her eyes. “What part of ‘I’ll look into it later’ don’t you understand?” Another sigh escapes her as she shifts another stack of papers.

_“I know you care about her.”_

She snorts. “Real mature of him, isn’t it? Pulling the suicide card over a girl. I despise him.”

_“Why are you helping him, then?”_

She rolls her eyes again, in annoyance, scooping the phone up from the desk.

Her hand is outstretched, keeping it at arm’s length.

“He’s a good client. My best clients are the worst people.”

_Snap._

One last picture – a smug smirk on her face as she speaks. They roll their eyes this time, wondering if she’ll hear a faint click as the footage cuts.

The camera is taken down as quickly as it was set up.

But she doesn’t notice.

* * *

 

<thenewone> It’s nice to meet you.

Sho pauses, blinking. Mina’s asleep in the other room – he was alone in the living room, quietly reading a book, when his phone suddenly vibrated.

He put down his book and reached for his phone.

As soon as his eyes digest the message on the screen, they widen. Sho swallows, his brows furrowed in confusion – and fear.

He quickly typed out a reply.

<Sho Kunin> Who are you? How did you get this number?

Three dots materialise on the screen. Sho pinches his nose, tiredly, wondering if Mina is still asleep. She’d had some of the best reflexes in the club whilst it was still active.

A quiet sound made her jump – yet, she didn’t appear to have woken up at the sound of his phone.

Sho fell silent, then quickly turned, expecting to see her behind him. He let out a faint sigh when he was met with nothing.

_Ding._

The phone buzzed frantically in his hand, as his gaze shifted back to it. He wasn’t sure he wanted to look.

<thenewone> We’ll come to that in due time. I have something quite important to offer you.  
<thenewone> You remember ‘Info-chan,’ right? It’s been a while, hasn’t it?  
<thenewone> I’m sure you’re still wondering why she killed herself. Even if you’re trying to move on.  
<thenewone> And I would love to help you out. But there are some terms and conditions.

Sho blinks, again. Mina would kill him if he-

He ignores the fear in the pit of his stomach, texting a response.

_She’s dead. You didn’t know her. Just forget about her._

<Sho Kunin> You sound just like her.

His fingers are trembling.

<Sho Kunin> I don’t think I trust you.

Three dots again.

He tenses, glancing behind him, guilt enveloping his features.

<thenewone> You should.  
<thenewone> I have videos of Info, from before she killed herself. And I know all about Masuta Budo, Yamada Taro, and Aishi Ayano. I know where they are. Where they’re going. I’m sure you’d love to know, too.

<Sho Kunin> I wouldn’t.

_She’s dead. You didn’t know her. Just forget about her._

He’s still thinking, quivering as the three dots appear on screen again.

<thenewone> What if I told you Aishi Ayano is in a bad state? And that things with Yamada are probably only going to get worse?  
<thenewone> I’ve conducted some research to prove my dedication.  
<thenewone> You are Kunin Sho. Your girlfriend is Rai Mina, and you were born in Shisuta Town. You moved to Buraza Town when you were eight, and used to attend Akademi High. You joined the Martial Arts Club on May 23rd, 2013, but it unfortunately disbanded on June 19th, 2015.  
<thenewone>  There’s some more personal stuff, but I don’t want to be a creep.

He’s thinking of waking up Mina, his fingers resting on the screen. But his feet don’t respond, keeping him where he is.

Sho groans internally as he finds himself texting a reply.

<Sho Kunin> I don’t know what you want from me. Aishi, Masuta, and Yamada are in the past.  
<Sho Kunin> Just leave me alone.

Instant reply.

<thenewone> Your girlfriend is asleep in the other room. She still cares a lot about Aishi, and hates Masuta with a passion. She wants Aishi and Yamada to be safe. To be together.  
<thenewone> I think it’s wrong you’re giving up on your old friends. They’re meant to be your friends, aren’t they? No matter what.

<Sho Kunin> Stop it. Just leave me alone.

_She’s gone. You didn’t know her. Just forget about her._

<thenewone> A small part of you is itching to know that Yamada Taro and Aishi Ayano are doing okay. An even smaller part wants to know why Info killed herself.  
<thenewone> And I will tell you, if you agree to help me.

He considers blocking the number, for a second – until the next message comes through.

<thenewone> I’m sure your girlfriend wants to know, too. Along with Shita Shima and Miyu Saki. Why are you being so selfish?

_I’m not selfish. I’m not selfish. I’m not selfish._

_You’re not selfish. You’re not selfish. You’re not selfish._

<Sho Kunin> I don’t understand why you care so much. I don’t even know who you are.

_< thenewone> shared a video!_

<thenewone> This will definitely pique your curiosity.  
<thenewone> We have a common goal. I hate people like Masuta – rapists, serial killers. They’re all scum. I want to see them behind bars.  
<thenewone> Don’t you hate them as much as I do?  
<thenewone> Help me get Masuta Budo in jail. No tricks. I promise.  
<thenewone> I’m nothing like Info. The minute he’s put away, I won’t ever text you or your girlfriend again.

Sho frowns.

_Serial killer, sure._

_Rapist? I doubt it._

His phone buzzes again.

<thenewone> In fact, Kunin Sho – I promise to tell you who I am, after all of this. But you have to agree to help me, first.

Sho didn’t want to give in that easily, but he found himself warily surveying the thumbnail anyway.

His breath caught in his throat - it was unmistakeable.

Info-chan in a white room, with a phone in her hand. She was smirking, with all sorts of boxes and papers in the background.

His fingers hover over the keyboard.

<Sho Kunin> You promise you’ll leave me alone after this? And my girlfriend?

<thenewone> I promise.  
<thenewone> You ready to play the game again? Except, with an even playing board?

<Sho Kunin> Do I have a choice?                                                     

<thenewone> Yup! You can opt out… but I’ll just ask your girlfriend instead.  
<thenewone> I’m sure she’d help me get Masuta behind bars.  
<thenewone> I highly doubt she’d be okay knowing Aishi’s living with her rapist.  
<thenewone> After all, she was gunning for Aishi and Yamada.

<Sho Kunin> …  
<Sho Kunin> He didn’t actually rape her, did he?

He held his breath as the dots appeared on his screen again.

<thenewone>  I have no video footage of that. Just phone calls and private conversations.  
<thenewone> But I doubt you’d want to hear any of it. It’s pretty disturbing.

<Sho Kunin> Yet you’re showing me this video because…?

<thenewone> You’ll realise once you’ve watched it.

He stares at the screen once more, wondering how much he’ll regret it. The white play button in the centre taunted him, daring him to watch.

_She’s dead. You didn’t know her. You can just step away from this._

When everything became silent again, Sho realised he could hear Mina’s breathing.

A small smile tugged at his lips – he couldn’t believe she was still asleep.

He sighed. She was definitely enjoying herself more than he was.

“No point of being a bystander.” He tells himself. “They won’t leave me alone until I help her.”

A brief pause makes him genuinely question the morality of his actions.

Then he gulps, and presses play.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments, criticism and questions are appreciated!  
> I hope to update this story as quickly as I can, but unfortunately, I have a really busy schedule (thanks school!), so sorry in advance if updates take forever :(


End file.
